Uchiha Brothel
by WhiteWolfGoddess
Summary: In order to chase down Itachi, Sasuke disguises himself as a female prostitute and enters a brothel. However, when things go terribly wrong, he finds the one he's after his only protector. Yaoi Uchihacest ItaSasu
1. REVENGE! MUHAHAHA!

**Uchiha Brothel**

**I've been getting the urge to write a SasuItac for some time. After all, they are among my favorite brother couples. So, well, please enjoy.**

**Brothel: (noun) a house of prostitution. a little background info.**

**I do not own Naruto, and never will.

* * *

**

He had always hated dresses. Why, you asked? Simple: because Sakura always wore one, not to mention almost every girl in the whole village of Konoha. At the surface, it may seem as though he didn't really care about those loincloth-like clothing. But deep under, waaay deep under, he found those slutclothes disgusting. Why would anyone wear something that the wind will instantly blow up, revealing the bare contents underneath?

But there was really no time to complain for the moment, for he was wearing a dress right now. A slight breeze ruffled the carriage, causing him to shake and a weird, cool feeling went straight up his legs. He growled and pressed his thighs tighter, determined to bear the cold until he finally froze to death.

Kabuto twisted the reigns he was holding, "My deepest apologies, Sasuke-sama, but it looks like it's about to rain." Sasuke nodded, not replying anything back for the fear Kabuto will hear his chattering teeth and turn the carriage around. No use getting him mixed up into this mission: it was his alone. He had chosen to do this, and if he accomplished it, then his life goal will be complete.

Sure enough, the slight platter of water could soon be heard. There was a slight bump and another cut-off swearword. The road was starting to become more ragged by the minute, making the trip way worse. His head throbbed with every bump, causing him to finally give up and retain a leaning position. But this was nothing compared to what was in stored for him.

The opportunity for him to finally extract revenge for his deceased clan has come.

It all came about a week ago, when Kabuto suddenly rushed in, "Sasuke-sama, I have just received good news you would like." He simply glared back, "What is it?"

"We may have found a way to track down Itachi." His eyes narrowed. Uchiha Itachi...his elder brother and goal rolled into one. Itachi had single-handedly wiped out his entire clan in one night, leaving him to sole survivor. Ever since, the bright flame of revenge burned within him.

"Where is he?"

"Not exactly 'where is he'. Our men spotted some Akasuki figures heading towards some mysterious mansion. On closer inspection, it turns out those two men were Deidara and your brother. Therefore, the building is probably some mysterious headquarter for the Akasuki..." Sasuke clenched his fist. The time had come. He gazed into the other man's eyes, before moving his lips, "Where is the mansion?"

"It is near the borderlines of the Grass country. But Sasuke-sama, are you seriously going to visit it?" Boiling rage built up from within him. This... Kabuto has the nerve to challenge his decision. Destroying Itachi is his final goal: nothing could stop him!

"Why not?"

"Well," Kabuto nervously shifted his weight from one foot to another, "our men infiltrated the building, and it turns out to be some kind of brothel."

* * *

"We're almost here, Sasuke-sama. You should get your genjutsu ready." Sasuke suddenly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his left eye. The air has seemed to become way colder, or was the cold his own nervousness of meeting his brother once again? Slowly, he unfolded his long fingers and made the hand signs, before transforming into a young, long haired woman. 

"I-I'm ready, Kabuto."

"Are you sure? If you want, we can always turn back and put our men into the brothel instead. I mean, do you know what they do to attractive woman? Those bastards usually..."

"I KNOW KABUTO!" He growled in impatience. Kabuto already long-since known about why he decided to join the brothel: because he wanted to be the one who will kill Itachi. However, the older man's concern was getting on his nerves.

The carriage slowed and came to a full stop. Kabuto got off, before helping the raven-hair beauty descend the steps. He smiled, "You sure have a mind for beautiful women, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke shot him a glare, "I'm only doing this for my own benefits. You touch some place you're not supposed to, I KILL YOU!"

A man wearing a dark suit stepped out, "Welcome. You should be our newest employee here." He shot a perverted look towards Sasuke's chest. Sasuke could feel a growl edging for his throat. Were all men like that? Hold on, he was a man, so...well...strange enough, he had never hand any perverted/sexual thoughts before. Well, none since he was about seven years old and...

He brutally shook his head, sending long, black hair flying. The man blinked, "Is something the matter?" Sasuke averted his dark gaze, "No, I'm fine. Go on."

"My name is Susumu, owner of the brothel. I welcome you to our headquarters. So, please honor us by telling me your name."

"Um...Washio Sayuri!" Kabuto glanced at him nervously, _I thought we rehearsed this!_ Sasuke glared back, _I know, I messed up. Now don't you dare ruin this for me!_

"Uh... yes. My friend Saiyuri used to be the daughter of a wealthy merchant, but recently, times have been hard and..." Susumu nodded, "You have my oath that she will be watched over. Thank you." He took Sasuke/Saiyuri's hand and led her away. Sasuke watched Kabuto climb back onto the carriage, fighting the urge to run back on with him. There was no turning back now; his destiny was waiting for him behind the doors.

Speaking of something behind the doors, he could hear weird sounds. There were mostly ghost-like moans of pain, along with the occasional scream. He look at Susumu, who just beamed back, "Don't worry, Sayuri dear. Nothing will hurt you. We only ask for your service." She/he gulped and stepped into the dark doors, only to hear an earsplitting scream.

"Please, be gentle."

"Bitch, I don't pay here to be gentle to women."

She/he gulped again. As long as he could take down Uchiha Itachi, everything he is destined to experience here will be worth it, no matter what...

* * *

**...NOT!!!**


	2. I'm starting to regret this

**Hello mina! Part 2 is out!!! I wonder how many parts are there to this story.**

**Also, a little something i noticed: All of my fanfic titles are made of up 2 characters.** **I am so psyched! Silver Draft, Orange Tabby, Uchiha Brothel, they're all two lettered! yay! (why am i getting all happy over this?)**

* * *

"Welcome to your new home, Saiyuri-san." Sasuke/Saiyuki blinked cluelessly, staring straight ahead into the mansion. A red-haired girl walked over, "Master Suguru, do you need any help?" 

"Why yes, Koya. Please give our new friend Saiyuri a tour of the house." She nodded and took his/her hand, "Sure thing. Come along." Sasuke glanced back towards Suguru, who was instantly throwing new commands at the other girls. Koya smiled, "He's quite bossy, right?"

"Un, yeah he is." She led him to a dimly-lit room that stung with the strong odor of alcohol. He glanced in just to see many men sitting at wooden tables, being served by pretty girls. They all seemed so... professional. _Hmm...maybe this won't be so bad after all._ Koya frowned at his/her confused look, "Oh, those girls? They are the new ones. The new girls all start out as serving ladies. Once you gain experience, they move you to the 'entertainment' center."

_And I don't even want to know what that 'entertainment' is._ She suddenly handed him over a tray of alcoholic beverages, "Well, since we need to get started with your training, come with me."

"Uh...why?" She gave him a stern look and placed both hands on her hips, "Hell-o? Were you born in a barn or something?" _No. Just never been to a brothel before, much less work in one._ A long finger jabbed his forehead, "Some of the guests are having too much fun to come down here and get their own drinks, so we bring the drinks to them. That's our job for the moment."

Sasuke felt his eyes narrow in disgust at the beer bottles but failed to protest in time, for she then pushed him upstairs, "Just follow me. You will learn in no-time, amateur." _But I really don't want to learn. I just want to extract my damn revenge on Itachi._ For a moment, he thought he could feel tears fighting towards his eyes but then, Koya made her move.

She went to a giant shoji door and knocked, "Hello? You ordered the whiskey, right?"

"Yeah. Pass it over." A man opened the door and took the dark bottle, before dropping some change into Koya's hands. Behind him, Sasuke could see a young woman, half-dressed, clutching her stomach. His insides lurched, _that is so not going to be me!!!_

The two of them went on serving about twenty other rooms, and each time Koya knocked, a man answered. To make matters worse, each time a man answered, Sasuke caught the glimpse of some almost-undressed woman. Finally, Koya smiled, "We're done. Now, come with me." Sasuke timidly followed, _please let it be something not prostitute or sex-related._

They went upstairs again, this time entering a neat corridor not lined with dirty shoji doors like before. Instead, it was lined with restaurants and cafes. Koya took his hand, "Now, we need to get you a waitress outfit!" Sasuke blinked, "Umm... what?" The next second and he found his clean dress being stripped and replaced with a waitress/maid outfit, "How is this going to help me?"

"Since you're a new girl, you get to start off serving the restaurants. Be happy you don't have to start off working in the bars." Sasuke/Saiyuri grabbed Koya's right arm, "But what am I suppose to do?"

"Oh. Just take the orders and bring them to the kitchen. I'll be working as a casher, so I'll help you if there's any trouble." Pretty soon, Koya disappeared into the crowd. Sasuke sighed, "Remember your goal: Itachi! You have to find him first. Work your way up so you can finally get your hands on the goal. You are working for the goal... Damn. There's no use trying to brainwash myself." He grabbed the pencil and paper before making his way to the counter. Koya was there, thankfully and smiled, "Ask those two men over there in the corner. They just got here." Sasuke nodded.

_Stay calm, Sasuke. Remember your goal: Itachi! You have to find him first. Work your way up so you can finally get your hands on the goal. You are working...sigh. I've already tried saying this out loud. It's no use._

"Hello. May I take your order?"

"Yeah. We both want some Kirin beer and some miso ramen." Sasuke nodded, faking a smile, "Alright coming right..." He froze. The man who spoke glanced at him through bright green eyes, "Hey, aren't you going to go get our stuff?" Sasuke wasn't looking at him, however. The other man brushed back his long, black hair before glaring at the first man, "Are you done talking yet?" Sasuke stiffen, _this voice, it's..._

The black hair man's eyes met his/her onyx ones, "Hurry up. I don't want to be stuck here." A feeling of both nervousness and tension crawled through Sasuke's chest, _oh my gosh...It's..._

"What's wrong with being noisy, Itachi?" Itachi barely looked at him, "You're annoying, Deidara. Shut up!" Sasuke gulped and forced himself to move, "I'm sorry." With a quick bow, he left the table and headed towards the casher. Koya looked up, "You got the order?"

"Yes." She smiled, "Good job. It wasn't that hard, was it?" _WTF?!? I just met my arch-rival and being forced to serve him. Do you think that's fun?_ A couple minutes later, she handed Sasuke Deidara and Itachi's order, "Don't spill it, now. Okay Saiyuri?"

"Un, Hai!" Sasuke made his way through the many tables and back towards the place where his enemies were sitting once again, "H-here's your order. Thank you." Deidara grinned, "'Bout time!" Itachi didn't say anything in reply. Sasuke sighed with relief: Itachi didn't suspect anything. As he made his way back towards Koya's stand, a hand suddenly grabbed his waist.

"Hey!"

"My, aren't you a pretty girl. Why don't you take a break and have some sake with me." He spun around just to find himself in the arms of a rugged blond man. Instantly, the man handed him over some liquor, "Drink up, babe." The man's friends laughed and cheered, wowing him about his new catch.

Sasuke struggled, "Hey cut it out! Grr..." Unfortunately, he was still in plane view of Itachi's table. He could see Itachi carefully picking up his chopsticks, sampling the noodles. _Oh crap! If I use ninjutsu to get r id of this bastard, then I'll blow my cover! _

The man noticed Sasuke's constant stare at Itachi, "Oh, so you think he's better than me, eh?" Sasuke yelled in pain, "Let go!" The man, however, pulled out a black suriken, "Let's see how pathetic that bastard is!" Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Sasuke felt his lips formed strange words as the suriken went flying straight at his elder brother. Itachi slowly leaned back, the suriken slicing clean though his chopsticks.

A cheer erupted from the blond man's table. The man grinned, "How'ja like that, sucker. Seems like not many people once knew I was a top shinobi of the hidden cloud village!" Even so, Sasuke's eyes never left Itachi. _Brother, are you okay?_

Itachi glanced at the wooden remains of the eating utensil, before raising a hand, "Waitress, another pair of chopsticks please..."

Instantly, Sasuke found himself being thrown into a nearby wall. The man stood up, pissed, "No one ignores me unless I want them!" Deidara gave him a brief glance, "Hey, Itachi, I think we have company."

"You entertain." Deidara shrugged, "Man are you cruel. This is your problem. You started it."

Sasuke rubbed his head and got to his knees. A ring of people have formed around both Itachi and the blond man. His stomach gave a strange, nervous lurch of tension. He waited patiently; leaning against the wall for a few seconds until the blond man suddenly went flying across the room and into the opposite wall. Slowly, the crowd parted, avoiding both Akatsuki members. Itachi walked over the man's limp body and kneed it, "Not much fight in you, eh?" He then bent down and pulled out a black pouch from the blonde's pocket, before making his way towards the poor waitress, "Here. Your tip."

"Uh," Sasuke nervously reached out and took it. Koya rushed over, "What's going on?" She then turned to face the older Uchiha, "Oh, it's you again..." Deidara quickly trotted over, handing her some cash, "Here's the money. We're going. Tell Sugusu that we'll see him tomorrow." Koya gave him a brief nod, slowly backing away in shock.

As his brother walked away, Sasuke found himself recalling a time Itachi had to go on a mission. His brother's occasional absence was usual, but heart wrenching, especially since he was only five. He clutched onto his mother's leg, watching Itachi pack up and get ready to leave. Finally, his brother stood up and smiled at his direction.

_"Be good, Sasuke chan."_

_"Don't call me Sasuke chan!" _Itachi laughed briefly, before patting his head, _"Alright. Be good, Sasuke kun."_ He could still recall watching Itachi leave through the front door, before finally bursting into tears. _Itachi...Itachi...Itachi..._

Koya put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay, Saiyuri?" Sasuke nodded, "I'm fine. I'll be fine."

* * *

**Sigh. This was a really long one. I'm serious. I'm used to just typing up two pages and hitting submit, okay? X(**


	3. Me, myself, and I!

"Ramen!"

"Coming right up." Sasuke forced a smile and set the bowl in front of the man.

"Sake!"

"Alright!"

"Sashimi!"

"Coming!"

"Beer!"

"Unagi!"

"Curry!"

"I'M ON IT!!!" Koya poked his back, "Saiyuri, you can't behave this way to the customers." Sasuke bit his lip, "Sorry. I just lost it..." Koya smiled, "That's okay. Since you're new, most people would let it pass. Just don't do that next time. Why don't you go take a break? Besides, it's almost closing time."

Sasuke blinked, "Oh, alright. I'm just exhausted from all the work. Thanks, Koya." The redhead grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs into a quieter, calmer room, "The futons are in the cabinet over there. Just pull one out if you need one. Oh yeah, the bathroom's there," Sasuke glanced at the white door, "And your clothes have been placed over in that drawer marked with your name. Well," Koya smiled, "see ya."

"Alright." He waited until Koya was back downstairs and ringing up the orders before heading towards the bathroom. The icy splash of the water instantly snapped him back to reality as he pondered about his goal. He was here working like a whore just to kill Itachi. Itachi was his past, present and future. Itachi was his downright goal. If he didn't succeed, then the disappointment would be unbearable. And he would be forced to hide his face like some failure for the rest of his bastard life.

The mirror in front of his, instead of showing a young teenager working towards his goal of revenge, reflected the image of a pretty young girl, only around seventeen years old. She looked like she should be working in some restaurant instead of a sex house. Sasuke reached one long finger, allowing it to brush against the cool metallic surface of his likeness. Who he truly was, the person he was to grown up into, Itachi had stolen many years ago. That night of the massacre, his entire life was shattered into nothingness, like broken glass. Now, the only thing he could do was to extract his revenge from the one who snatched it away while hoping that his true identity would also reemerge.

Sasuke sighed and silently made the hand signs, "Kai!" Instantly, he felt the female illusion peal away in smoke, allowing his inner self to rematerialize. The familiar image of the raven haired shonen stared back silently at him through dark eyes. A small smile crept up the corner of his mouth. This face was the last face Uchiha Itachi would ever see, well, before Sasuke killed him.

* * *

A toe jabbed him sharply in the chest. Sasuke groaned and rolled over in his futon, attempting to remain in his state of awake and unconscious. The foot instead of leaving him alone in his state jabbed him repeatedly, "Get up Saiyuri. We have guests and are expected to serve them."

"Neh... five more minutes..."

"GET UP NOW!"

Sasuke sat up and rubbed an eye, "Fine, Koya. Gosh, why is everything weird thiese days." Koya kicked him in the side again, "So I'm weird. Deal with it." She then turned and left, a slight mutter about laziness leaving her lips. _Excuse me for not being a morning person._

"Oh yeah, there's a letter addressed to you. Some bird flew it in this morning." _What a way for Kabuto to spoil my brilliant plan. If Aniki finds out...well, I just can't let him find out. NO, I can't call him Aniki anymore. From now on, he's Itachi, we were once related, but now we are just two men fighting for the right to live._ Sasuke sighed, "More like a man and a woman fighting for the right to live. Besides, we fight then afterwards we make up and... OH MY GOD I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!!!"

"Saiyuri, are you okay?" Koya ran in just to see Sasuke clutching his head, screaming loudly about the subject of sex.

"NO, I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU. I WON'T HAVE SEX WITH YOU! I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!!! YOU WANT MY VIRGINATY RIGHT? THAT'S WHY YOU WERE ACTING SO FUCKING NICE, YOU PERVERT!!!"

"Um... Saiyuri? Are you SURE you're okay?"

"Oh." Sasuke quickly sat up straight, hands folded and face neutral, "I'm fine. You can go now."

Koya looked at him like he was about to explode any second, "Are you sure? I don't want you to have a seizure because of some bad memory." Sasuke forced a very inhuman laugh that sounded strangely like how a cat would laugh, if they could laugh, "Don't worry. I won't just roll over and die."

"Oh, alright," Koya started heading down the stairs, "Oh yeah, that man who saved you yesterday, I think he's called Uchiha Itachi..."

_ITACHI!!! _Sasuke's sharingan instantly activated, turning his eyes into a bright red. Thankfully, Koya was facing the other way, or else his cover would have been blown for the hundredth time. _Stupid instincts, stupid Itachi._

"He's here asking for you. Something about your 'promotion'." Sasuke blinked, "What's that?"

"It's a celebration we have here when a woman finally decides to enter the 'entertainment' center."

"So... that literally means..."

"Highest bidder gets to rape the person." _WAAAA!!! ITACHI WANTS TO RAPE ME? BADTHOUGHTBADTHOUGHTBADTHOUGHT!!! _Sasuke forced himself to let out a sigh; _I've just been scarred for life...again._

"Guess..."

"Well, you haven't entered the entertainment center yet, so there's still time to raise some money and buy your freedom back."

* * *

Later that day, once he was on his lunch break, he finally had the nerve to open Kabuto's goddamn letter. Slowly, he pried apart the seal, praying that no one was watching.

_'Dear Sasuke sama,_

_I hope you're doing okay here. Hopefully, they're not making you do anything you don't want to do, right? Well, good luck on your quest to kill Itachi. Oh yeah, I stashed a kunai in your baggage. It's hidden in the pink dress._

_Kabuto'_

By the end of 'anything you don't want to do, right?', Sasuke had crushed the paper and burned it. Unfortunately, this action set off all the smoke alarms, causing sprinklers to automatically turn 'on'.

* * *

**Naruto stole my ramen. (cries)**

**Bonus: house diagram**

**Just to explain the house Sasuke-kun is forced to stay in. It's just I kept getting confused on the floors so I finally decided to draw this out.**

**Crummy. Please bear with it.**

**------------**

**Top floor (Boss' room and Special Guest Area)**

**--------------------------------------- **

**(Employee quarters/sleeping area)**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Restaurant**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Entertainment room**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bottom Floor (Bar room/Entrance)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	4. Blame it on him

**As always, I do not own Naruto, and this fanfic dose not give ANY of you the right to sue me over copyright issues. And I'm enforcing this because of what 4kids did to Shaman King. Thank goodness Naruto wasn't dubbed by the 4kids company. If it was, then:**

**1. The third hokage will be the one who sealed the Kyubi within Naruto. All scenes of the fourth hokage will be cut out. Why, you asked? Because 4kids has a weird thing when it comes to the word 'kill'. So they'll make it everyone's still alive and happy and stuff like that. And there will be no fourth hokage.**

**2. Sasuke would have a British accent. (What's up with all those British accents? I can't believe they made a Chinese kid British!)**

**3. Kakashi will be reading classical literature instead of his traditional novels. (You know what I mean.)**

* * *

"WAAA!!!" 

"WHO THE HELL TURNED ON THE FIRE ALARMS?"

_Shit, it's just water. Suck on it, bastards._ Sasuke growled and slapped his forehead. This was all Kabuto's fault! If he only hadn't sent him this damn letter then Sasuke wouldn't have burned that damn note and set off the sprinklers. He slowly made his way towards the door, hair and dress soaking due to the excessive liquid raining down on him due to the false alarm.

Sugutsu came running past her, water streaming down his face, "Someone, turn off the smoke alarms! They're right there! No, to your left! Alright, to my left. JUST PULL THE DAMN LEVER!"

_And it's my cue to run._ Sasuke creped towards the stairs just to have a hand grab his wrist, "Where the hell are you going, Saiyuri." _Aww crap...busted!_

"Downstairs. This place is soaking wet. I can't have it ruin my kimono!"

"Don't tell me you're the one who set off the alarms." Sugutsu strengthen his bear-like grip. Sasuke bit his own lip, tasting the metallic flavor of his own blood in his own mouth, _this mission was done before I could even start it off properly._ He started to search his mind for some kind of ninjutsu that can serve as a distraction while he made his escape.

A hand grabbed his shoulder. Sasuke froze, holding as still as a rabbit that spotted a hawk. He listened intensely to the calm, cool voice of his older brother with blazing intensity, "My apologies, Sugutsu, but it was I who set off the alarms. You see, I was smoking downstairs, and didn't notice that I was in a non-smoking section. Again, my greatest apologies, Sugutsu."

_Aniki...smokes? What the- back home he was all against smoking!!!_ _I can still remember him telling me that a shinobi's greatest weakness is his or her addictions, before father told him to shut up. _Sugutsu growled but released his wrist, "Fine, I'll let it go this time Itachi due to the fact Akatsuki has been a great help to this brothel, but I demand payment the next time."

Sasuke watched his employer stormed off, yelling orders about cleaning the place. He calmly pressed one soft hand against the one that griped his right shoulder blade, feeling the roughness of the hands used by a shinobi of many years.

Itachi bent down, carefully positioning his lips inches away from Sasuke's own, "You shouldn't be playing with fire, young lady. Instead, let the other, less-prettier woman take care of those flames." A mental groan flared up in his mind, _pervert._ The male cross dresser gave his unknowing brother a semi-clueless look, "All right, I'll be careful."

"That's my girl." Sasuke pressed his dark hair deeper into his brother's scarlet-black cloak, inhaling the dark scent of cinders and sweat. Secretly, he had always loved this scent. The very whiff of it brought him back to the time of his childhood, when his mind was still innocent of dark thoughts and murderous intent. His mother will be cooking dinner, while his father was most likely still out due to business but would be back soon.

Sasuke will then recall himself waking through the door, cheerful and happy from a good day at school. He would eagerly look out for the dark shape in the kitchen, sitting in front of the table reading some kind of scroll. There were days where the figure would be there, and days where it would mysteriously vanish, as though it was nothing more than a faint illusion.

But on the days where the figure was there, those were what Sasuke considered the best days. He would cheerfully rush over, giving his mother a quick 'hi', and embrace the astounded human figure, like an overexcited puppy. It usually ended with a poke in the forehead and a lecture on disturbing people, but he still loved it. This was what family was all to him...

...until it was all taken away on that cursed night, leaving him with nothing more than himself and a new goal of vengeance.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke felt himself jerk upward slightly, his hands still clenched on Itachi's dark cloak. The voice seemed to rumble from inside the warm, hard object he was pressed against. _Hold on a second, who is this again?_

Sasuke pulled back in pure shock, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I mean..." Itachi shot him a blank, semi-bored look, "Don't worry about it."

_Sheash! You could at least smile or something. Oh yeah, it's you I'm talking about, never mind. You will never change, even if I suddenly dropped dead. Then again, you wouldn't know it's even me._

"Mmmm..." Sasuke glanced behind him, "What is it?" Glowering back at him were the bright eyes of a teary girl, around the age of fifteen. She let out a small sniff, keeping her dark eyes on his onyx ones.

The missing nin growled to himself. W_hat the hell? I don't have time for some bitch's pity party!_ In a whiplash, he found himself doing a back flip, the girl's hand missing his face by a breeze.

"What the hell was that for?" He narrowed his eyes into a stern wolf glare, keeping the ever-growing crowd of girls silent. The shinobi instincts Orochimaru had worked so hard to program into his body had just kicked in, and were urging him to play it cool. If that whore decided to start a catfight, then Sasuke would probably have to make a break for it. However, his shinobi pride urged him to stick around and fight to the death.

_Stupid instincts, stupid arrogance, and even stupider Itachi!_

Abruptly, he felt a hard, solid object come in contact with the back of his head. As he turned around to give the bastard a 'chidori', he felt himself getting jerked through the crowd and towards an exit, as though someone had just yanked an invisible collar.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Saving your life, you ungrateful dumbass." Soon enough, he found himself thrown brutally into a washitsu (1), crashing into the opposite wall with a thud. Now, not only was his mind suffering from temporary confusion, his body was also aching in pain. He glanced up into the dark brown eyes of the girl slowing closing the shoji (2) door. She finally looked over her left shoulder towards him, "You really are a city girl, aren't you?"

"Um...yeah? So?"

"And this is your first job."

"Uh...that's right."

"You don't know anything about guys, do you?"

"I know a lot!!!" _That's because I am a guy!!!_

"And do you know what girls do to guys they like?"

"Glomp them, stalk them, I know it all." He gave himself a satisfied smirk at the very thought of the Konoha girls chasing after him.

She bend down, her face inches away from his. Sasuke felt his own expression flush bright red. Why was everyone doing this to him today?

"Don't tell me you were never one of those girls who followed one of those players around."

"I never had an interest in guys!!!" _GAH!!! Now she's going to think I'm homosexual!!! Damn luck..._ However, up close, he noticed some of the facial features he had ignored from a distance. Her cheeks were soaked with some kind of liquid, as though something had been making her perspire. Then, the kimono she was wearing was strange. It didn't look like any one of the service girl outfits, instead it seemed somewhat easier to open up and remove...

"You better learn fast, Saiyuri, if you're going to endure life in a brothel. Girls will constantly be jealous of you. Men will always want something more of you. You have to endure, to put up with both sides physically and mentally. Here, it doesn't matter what you do. After all, someone's always out to get you." Sasuke felt himself slowly unraveling his tightly folded legs, struggling to get up.

"No way...what happened to you Koya?" Koya gave a small sniff, "Don't worry about me, I'm use to it. Either way, worry about yourself instead. If you're not careful, then someone will finish you off, Saiyuri. And I don't want you to end up like me." She roughly ran her arm across her face, wiping away the sweat dripping into her eyes, "Sugutsu doesn't care about what you want, all he wants is the money the customers pay. And he's willing to make his employers suffer for it."

"But why can't you just quit?"

"You know about Itachi, right?" Sasuke froze, "Yeah, but why has that son of a bitch got to do with this bastard?" _Shit! Just criticized my own mom!!!_

"Why else. Sugutsu has enlisted Itachi and some other former shinobis to help him catch those who quit or run away." Koya sighed, "Most of the time, the ones they catch are put to death."

Sasuke growled, "Why the hell would he do that? It doesn't make sense at all!!!" Instantly, he felt a hand cover his mouth. Koya raised a finger to her lips, "Shush. This is forbidden information. No one is supposed to know. I just stumbled onto this on accident, alright?" She waited until he gave her a muffled nod, "I have a feeling he's hiding something about this place. I'm not sure what, but it seems to be pretty important."

Sasuke ripped her hand from his face, "So this place is special. So what? I'm only here to get my revenge on someone."

"Who?"

_Aww crap!!! I just gave it away!!! This place is driving me so insane I can't concentrate like a proper shinobi!!!_ Sasuke forced a smile (a really hard thing to do), "Sorry. I'm only here for the money."

"Well, this place does pay well...just be careful, especially now that most people know that Itachi has a 'thing' for you."

"Why?"

"Hey, that guy has his own goddamn fan club here, okay? He's damn popular. If you're not careful, then his groupies will come after your blood." Koya smiled, "But still, maybe you do have a way out alive."

_Of course I do. Undo this stupid feminine genjutsu, then run away and never come back. Oh yeah, and decapitate my brother while at it._

"Saiyuri, you will have to make Itachi fall in love with you!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU CRAZY? HE'S MY..." Sasuke quickly bit his tongue, _shit! Almost blew my cover...again!_

"Look here," she reached over and grabbed the front of his kimono, "If you manage to charm Itachi, then if you decide to leave, Sugutsu won't come after you. And don't you find that Itachi charming."

"No."

"Aww, don't tell me you aren't into guys. You don't look lesbian."

"Looks don't determine everything!!!"

"So you are?"

"NO!!! Please just quit confusing me."

"But," Koya smirked, "if you do charm Itachi, then I can finally get back at all those sluts who mistreated me. It would be paradise." She threw back her head and laughed evilly. _What a weird woman..._

"Then why don't you go claim Itachi yourself." She frowned, "Why would I want a guy like him. He's hot, I admit, but he's strange. He acts so weird. I mean, usually, when the girls start bothering him, he just ignores them, as though they never existed. But that was until you came..." Sasuke growled, "Oh, so blame it on the new girl."

"But why else did he even bother to save you from Sugutsu's wrath?"

"Maybe he felt sorry for me or something."

"I wouldn't have saved you back then."

"That's because you're a whore." Her fist almost came in contact with his cheek.

"You're a total bitch, you know that?" Sasuke growled, "Yeah, so?"

"You better learn to appreciate the time you have left. I have a feeling that you won't last long either way." She glared hard at him, before slamming the shoji door shut behind her, leaving Sasuke in the dark.

* * *

That night, as he laid in the futon twisting and turning, the image of Itachi just couldn't give him peace. Why the hell is Itachi working for Sugutsu? Did Sugutsu bargain him with something? Besides, since when did Itachi agree to chase down and kill woman? Oh yeah, there was still Koya's theory about this damn place... 

_Sorry Koya._ He slowly turned towards the resting girl, before sitting upwards, brushing a strand of long hair from his cheek. There were mounds of futons spread around him, all with some worker of the brothel asleep within the covers. Praying to himself that the toll of prostitution hasn't ruined his ninja senses, he carefully stepped over the sleeping beings, making his way to the drawer that held his belongings.

Later that night, he once again got up to head towards the bathroom. There, he undid the genjutsu once again, grinning at the handsome sixteen-year-old (3) staring back at him through the mirror. In his hand was a typical shinobi outfit, perfect for stealth and speed. It was time he practiced those ninja skills he had long since cooped up within his body.

* * *

**Six pages of nonstop typing. Wow, I really outdid myself this time. But there is always that one person who comes up and goes "Six pages? Can't you type more?"**

**1. Washitsu- A traditional Japanese room. In this story, it's usually used for sleeping and...you get the idea.**

**2. Shoji- Traditional Japanese-style paper door.**

**3. Sixteen-year-old- I don't give a Kyubi's ass on how old Sasuke is suppose to be. He's sixteen in this story, and I sure hope that's the right age. But if isn't, and before you go complaining that to me, please reread the line above.**

**As always, R&R!!! Thank you and have a great summer (if it is summer where you're living. It's defiantly summer here in California. Everything's dying...)**


	5. Someone's DEAD!

**Hello mina! This is the fifth chapter of our beloved Uchiha Brothel! Milestone!!! Thank you all for your reviews!!! I really couldn't have done it without you! And again, thank you and have a good school year.**

**Also, sorry for the lack of update. I was too busy playing Japanese fighting games to type this up. I'm only typing this because my internet's down and I'm bored silly.**

**Doujins rule!!!**

* * *

In the sleek, shinobi stealth outfit, he felt like he was back at Orochimaru's lair again, training for the many difficulties he has yet to face. Nothing could overcome his finally-perfected chidori ability, nothing except...well...as much as he hated it...his brother. Why were the great almighty gods so cruel to him? WHY???

Naruto would say something like: _"It's because you suck, chicken-hair! Dattebayo!"_

Sakura would say something like: _"Keep trying, Sasuke-kun! I know you'll prevail one day. But before you die, can you please sign here, and here, and kiss me here..."_

Afterwards, Sasuke himself would reply with something like: _"Shut the hell up, you lowlifes!!!"_ Naruto would then start yelling back while Sakura herself slinks up in a corner, crying hard at the insult.

_Sasuke-kun...it's ALWAYS Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that...WHY THE HELL CAN'T IT BE SOMETHING ELSE FOR ONCE, LIKE LETS GO HELP SASUKE-KUN GET HIS REVENGE OR SOMETHING???!!!_

_Maybe you actually don't want revenge._ Sasuke shoot a glare at the wall in front of him, "What the hell? Of course I want revenge!!!"

_Are you sure?_ He gritted his teeth. Who the hell was talking to him?

_Answer me, Sasuke, are you out for revenge, or just for your brother?_

"S-shut up! SILENCE!!!" His voice echoed along the empty hallway. _Oh shit..._ He froze, waiting for some footsteps to rush over in investigation on what the sound was. After a couple of tense minutes, he slowly leaped down the ceiling and onto the cold floor, panting.

Damn brothel. Damn Itachi. Damn family instincts.

Finally, the dark path of the hallway led him to some kind of door. One look at the knob was all he needed to know that it was locked and unwilling to let him in and explore its contents.

_Ah, then we'll just have to do this the hard way..._ He pulled out a small paperclip that he stole earlier from the office and got to work. But however many ways he twisted the piece of metal and stuck it in the hole, the door failed to yield.

He growled, wondering if he can use some of his exotic ninjutsu and get away with it. After all, it was just one, stupid, fucking door...that led to Sugutsu's room.

_Shit, better try again later._ Sasuke silently stuck the metal wire back into his belt before creeping away.

* * *

"Saiyuri, get the hell up!" A sharp toe came crashing into his ribs.

"OW! What the hell..." Sasuke sleepily opened one eye, looking up at the glaring face of dear, sweet Koya. She nudged him again, "Get up!"

"Fine." He slowly sat up, unconsciously rubbing his left eye with the back of a hand. Another day, another meeting with his mortal enemy and another failure at his life's goal. How pitiful is it to be young.

Koya threw some kind of formal kimono at him, "Itachi wants to see you."

He roughly threw the article of clothing aside, "What?"

"I don't know why either. And please, don't just throw the clothes we provide like worthless trash. That kimono is quite special: we only use it for formal occasions."

"Is meeting Itachi a formal occasion?" He gave the flowery cloth sly glare.

Koya gave the ceiling a wary look, "To Sugutsu it is. After all, Itachi is a member of Akatsuki, and well respected."

_Itachi's gone so low he's down to blackmailing._ Sasuke sighed and pulled the silky robe over his fragile, feminine body. At the rate, the entire Uchiha clan would be just about dead, and with no descents to last.

Time to see if Koya's 'game' would help him or not.

* * *

_Worst. Humiliation. Ever._ Sasuke was standing next to a shut shoji door, wearing that absurd kimono Koya had given him and acting as Itachi's own personal servant. What kind of sick fool made this up?

Another maid walked over to the door caring platters of food and other stuff (Sasuke wasn't paying any attention there) and placed it on the doorstep. Seems as though Sugutsu and Itachi were starting to argue about something, and again, Sasuke didn't give a shit about what.

_Will you two bastards hurry up? I'm tire of standing here, looking pretty._

There was a shatter of proclaimed from behind the door. He bit his lip. Sees as though someone had broken the teapot, and not just by accident. What the hell was going on inside, anyways? Not that he fucking cared...

The door suddenly slid aside. Sasuke turned just to see his brother emerging, rubbing his own forehead. Itachi shot him a glance, "Saiyuri, will you be as kind enough to go to the kitchen and get us another pot of tea?"

"Mmmm..." Sasuke brushed off his skirt and left. When he finally gets back to the hideout, he's going to give Kabuto a piece of his mind, with his own fists.

* * *

When he got back, it seems as though the argument had finally cleared itself out. He could hear Sugutsu's ragged breath panting hard, and Itachi's soft, flowing voice, echoing from behind the thick paper. Slowly, he pulled the door aside and walked in, placing the teapot on the table. Itachi gave him a nod of thanks, Sugutsu just ignored him.

"Saiyuri, before you leave, can I get a word with you." Sasuke turned around, startled. Itachi just kept his dark eyes on his face.

"Oh, um, sure, Itachi-sama." Sasuke felt himself shift unnaturally. Itachi grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room, into one of the spare quarters used for overnight guests.

Itachi pressed a hand against Sasuke's shoulder, "I heard that you've made great progress, Saiyuri."

Sasuke sighed, "That's what everyone says these days. But, I'm not sure if making that much progress is considered wise."

"It's not. It'll only speed up your 'promotion'."

Sasuke attempted to imagine himself getting gang-raped by four or five men. Not exactly the prettiest way to die (1), especially when you are secretly a male.

Itachi continued, "That's why I've been negotiating with Sugutsu about a way to let you off the hook. Unfortunately, Sugutsu has already gotten several delightful offers for your, um..."

"Don't say it!"

"Saiyuri," Itachi's wrapped his arms around the younger human, pressing Sasuke's delicate woman-frame against his brood chest, "I don't want you to end up like any of the other women in this place. After all, you don't seem to belong here."

_And you don't seem to belong here either, aniki._ Sasuke let out a small sob (actually a fake sob, just to enhance the experience), "Isn't there any other option?"

"One, but I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"What?" Panic erupted from within his chest. Sasuke froze, and got a rotten feeling about what the 'final option' was.

In a flash, Sasuke felt himself being pressed against the wooden wall. He found himself being unable to move, the pressure of his brother's weight towering down on his body. Everything seemed to become still.

Itachi's lips were on his own. Oh, the tension was unbearable. Sasuke struggled, trying to stay true to his vow of slaying the one in front of him, trying to reclaim his lifelong dream, but finally became still.

* * *

Koya looked up from the futons she was cleaning, "Oh, Saiyuri. You're back! How was it?" Sasuke shook his head, "You remember when you told me that I should charm Itachi into helping me?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"No need. He's already charmed."

* * *

**WOO!!! HOT YAOI KISSING!!! You know you want it. **

**Now that those two kiss, what should I do next...? (Evil laughter and lightning)**

**1. I know you usually don't die of rape. But in Sasuke's mind, he'll die before he'll get gang-raped.**

**Hey, maybe I should have Sasuke be gang-raped. (Evil laughter again) But then, it'll just be a copy of Gravitation, so it may not be my best option...**

**As always, please review and let me know what you like about this chapter and expect in later chapters. **

**PS: To those of you who have a Gaia online account – please join me for the water balloon fight this Monday (I think). My username is kunagi. Thanks!!!**


	6. All Blondes think alike

**Cheer everyone! I've finally beating Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. Now I just need to master Riku mode, and all will be good...**

**I need to work on my Japanese. I just can't get those damn 'de' and 'ta' forms, dattebayou!**

**Also, please forgive me. This must be the most vile and creative of all the chapters of Uchiha Brothel I've written yet. It's because my parents cut of the internet and won't let me play Ragnarok Online any more. Damn, I was almost at level 99. The assassin cross still hovers out from my reach.**

**So, I'm literally rebelling against them by writing almost-adult material. But, it's bad enough to get them freaking out and thinking I have mental issues. MUHAHAHA!!! DIE SUCKERS!!! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT LETTING ME PLAY RAGNAROK!!!**

**Just wait until we get to the ACTUAL yaoi part.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

He sat in the chair, gazing out the window outside. It was midday, the sun high in the air and acting way too much like Naruto. Then again, everything these days seemed to act like that damn blonde: hyper, happy, and optimistic. Literally everything seemed to be his polar opposite. Well, everything except two people.

Koya, the bitch, was still pretty rough with him. But how could he blame her? After all, she was tough, and trying to break him into shape. You have to admire a girl like her.

Itachi...well, please don't go there. Sasuke REFUSED all contact with that bastard for the last couple of days. Wait until the girls of the brothel hear that their dear crush has been stolen away by the new girl.

Maybe he was being a little too cruel to him, but it was for Itachi's, I mean Sasuke's, own good. He couldn't risk falling for his brother. Isn't incest a kind of sin or something like that? Whatever, he never really believed in god. Yes, he did give a brief prayer to the higher powers above every now or then, but he never actually put his faith on it. It was more of an 'I hope for good luck' wish.

_I may not believe in God, but I do believe in myself._

But for now, he begged whoever controlling the universe to help him. Clasping his palms together, and looking out towards the forest outside, prayed.

_'Oh God, Buddha, Allah, whoever's up there listening, PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS MESS!!!' _**(1)**

Something yellow and moving caught his eye. He glanced towards the trees, noticing Deidara, leaning against the trunk looking very bored. That must mean Itachi was here, once again. Just seeing that black coat made Sasuke himself feel inferior, and when he felt inferior, he felt pissed.

_Let's go and take out our rage on that blonde,_ his conscious screamed. Forgetting all about his small wish, Sasuke quickly rushed outside, blowing past multiple girls in the process. **(2)**

Deidara barely glanced towards him, "Sorry, girl, but Itachi isn't here at the moment. He's out somewhere. Where, I don't know, alright? Don't bug me about it pretty, un!"

"I'm not going to bug you, Deidara sama." Deidara looked at him, slightly surprised, "I don't recall seeing you before..."

_Bastard! I'm that girl who Itachi saved while serving you two ramen,_ "My name is Saiyuri. Do you remember now?"

"Hmm...oh, you're that sake girl, aren't you? Un! I remember now!"

_GACK! He doesn't remember. Control yourself, Sasuke. Self...control..._"Um, actually, I'm the girl who served you and Itachi sama ramen, before..." Sasuke took multiple deep breaths of the clean forest air. He had plenty of experience with dealing with idiots, especially back in Konoha.

Deidara thought for a moment, "Ah, the ramen girl. Shoot, I could have sworn you were the sake girl, un! So, what do you want? Don't tell me, you want to know where Itachi is, un? Well, don't waste your breath. I'm not telling, even if my life depends on it, un!"

It took all of Sasuke's self-control to prevent himself from screaming out in rage.

"Well, since you don't know, and I'm on my break, why don't we hang out together? We can go shopping!" As those last four words went flying out of his mouth, he felt himself regret coming down and meeting the blonde.

Deidara glanced towards the sky, "Well, plenty of girls have asked me out before...but you seem different..."

_That's because I'm a guy._

"And you aren't that annoying, surprisingly..."

_Good._

"Well..."

_Please say no...Please say no..._

"Sure, why not. Un!"

_Aww shit..._

* * *

Next thing he knew, Sasuke found himself walking alongside Deidara in the middle of some kind of city. It was pretty big, with pachinko, hotels, and some other stuff lining up the streets. Business was booming like an out-of-control volcano.

"So, it there anything you want to buy, Saiyuri?" He gave the blonde a strange glance. Deidara's response was to simply continue examining the items in the window, occasionally pausing to study something interesting. That damn blonde seemed unusually calm...

"Deidara," Sasuke grabbed his arm, "remember, this is not a date, get it? So..."

"Yeah, yeah. So if I try to make any romantic gestures towards you in any possible way, I'll be friend in oil, have my skin ripped off, and so on. This is the fifth time you told me this, Saiyuri."

Sasuke felt himself flush slightly, "Well, you get the point. Keep that in mind and don't ruin anything." He turned away and silently smirked to himself. This was perfect! Even though he may be his target's (Itachi's) little brother, a five-year gap is pretty big. So, like they say, to defeat your enemy, you got to know your enemy.

That's where Deidara came into play. See, everything was going perfectly!

"Hmm, that vase might look good in my father's study." Lame, really, since first of all, Sasuke's father was dead. Second, Sasuke himself couldn't really recall his father having a study. Third, why the hell would a ninja have a vase in the first place, except to hide bombs and stuff in it? Oh well, anything to use as a distraction would work for now.

Deidara nodded and entered the building, holding the door for Sasuke. An elderly lady approached them, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Un. My friend," he nodded towards Sasuke, "is interested in that vase you have on display."

While the lady went to get the piece of pottery, Sasuke decided to question Deidara a little further, "Isn't Itachi sama suppose to be with someone else?"

"Un. So you have noticed, eh? Well, Itachi was supposed to be with this person called Kisame, but, from what I heard, something happened between those two. Guess Kisame couldn't take the fact Itachi actually liked seafood, un! Well, this is only temporary until those two can kiss and make up or something."

So Itachi got into an argument with that fish-man. This information may come in handy later. Sasuke quickly scribbled a mental reminder to himself.

"What about Sugutsu? What does he have to do with Itachi?" _Keep it up, Sasuke. Female innocence always charms the men and renders them useless, well, most of the men. You know what I mean._

"Hmm, the bastard Sugutsu. Well, not too many people are fond of him, that's for sure. You see, Saiyuri, many of the girls working at the brothel are actually kunochis from other villages, looking for forbidden information. You'll be surprised by what info you can find in those kinds of places, un!"

"So Sugutsu hired Akatsuki to help him keep the kunochis under control?"

"That's only part of it. First, yes, we help keep the girls under control. Second, we also keep huge, powerful leaders from coming in and killing everyone. After all, what's deadlier and powerful than Akatsuki?"

_He's got a point._

"Hmmm..." Sasuke brought a palm to his cold cheek for a second. If everything Deidara said was true, then maybe he'll also have to get rid of Sugutsu. Just one thing was bothering him...yet he couldn't figure out what.

HOLD ON!

"Wait, Deidara. WHY are you telling me all this information? Isn't this classified info or something?" Deidara shot him a brief grin, "Ah, you finally figured it out, didn't you?"

"So was this all a trick or something?"

"Depends on what you think, my dear."

"JUST TELL THE TRUTH, AND NO FLIRTING!!!"

"You have huge breasts." Deidara actually got up and poked it.** (3)**

"YOU ARE SO DUMPED!!!"

* * *

**1. I don't think the Naruto characters have a religion. But I have a religion; it's called Yaoi.**

**2. Picture the beloved Haku from **_**Spirited Away**_

**3. Hey! He's telling the truth. For once.**

**OrochimaruXAkamaru forever!!!**

**(Everyone else: Talk about insane authors and the randomness of all couples...)**


	7. Koya's in charge

Sakura's whiny expressions of love – he could endure.

Naruto's idiotic insults that always seem to backfire back onto the blonde – he could tolerate.

Sexual remarks on his body from other men (including Deidara) – he could take, but not forget. Already, half of those men who had _dared_ to ask him about his bust size (and some other parts Sasuke didn't mention) have landed themselves in the nearest hospital. No one knows why or how they ended up with such serious injuries, except for that pretty raven-haired girl who called herself Saiyuri...and maybe Koya as well (who tended to overlook the so-called 'incidents').

But this, THIS, was something the great Uchiha Sasuke couldn't take.

"ALRIGHT!" Saiyuri/Sasuke stood angrily at her own private drawer, where Sugustu had allowed her to place all her belongings in, "Whoever stole all my lingerie has better fess up, before I beat the living crap out of him!"

"Give it up Saiyuri." One of the girls wearing a pretty green yukata barely looked up as she painted her nails, "That's what we get for living at a brothel. Guys are always trying to get into our drawers; they think it's free game or something."

Sasuke just sighed before sitting on the straw floor, exhausted and enraged beyond reason. It has been over a month since he had went undercover in order to progress his mission of killing Uchiha Itachi...nonetheless...you can say success was pretty limited at the moment.

Footsteps hurried up the stairs, and Koya bursts in through the door, "Saiyuri, come quick!"

"What? What happened now?" Sasuke got up and dashed after her down towards the main hall.

"Do you still remember that little "talk" we had a while back about Uchiha Itachi?"

"Oh yeah, that thing." _Sniff._ For a moment, Sasuke actually had to fight the urge to burst into tears. But that would surely blow his cover, or actually, it really wouldn't matter since he was a girl, and girls cry all the time. **(1)**

"Itachi's back."

"WHAT?"

"I know. He hasn't been here for a while due to some private business, but he's back and just struck a deal with Sugutsu about you." Koya paused for a sec, slowing her dash to a decent trot, "You did too good of a job wrapping him around your finger, Saiyuri."

_Actually, I would say the same thing, but the other way around._ Sasuke frowned, "Why?"

"Itachi wants to get intimate."

"With who?"

"The very person I'm dragging downstairs right now."

"ME?"

"Who else? I haven't seen him hang around any other girls these days, at least ever since you came, Saiyuri. Seems like there's something about you he can't resist. That's how babies are made, you know." He felt himself cough slightly, "I don't plan on getting THAT far, yet. I'm too young."

Koya stopped again, spinning around quickly and jabbing him rough in the bosom, "You're forgetting that this is a brothel you're working in. Nothing matters in places like this except how much cash you have or how powerful you are, got it?"

"Um, can you please rephrase that sentence?" Although he was pretty sure he heard it right the first time...

"Money and power: the top two things humans crave. Yes, sex dose come after that, but for now let's just focus on those two. Unfortunately, Itachi has both, while you...I donno." Sasuke felt his eyes flash red at the comment, _who said so?_

Koya quickly shoved him into a nearby broom closet. Sasuke felt himself tumble across what felt like miles of buckets, brooms, and something he didn't dare say in case he was incorrect. However, Saiyuri quickly walked up to him, having already shoved the door behind her.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, Saiyuri?" He struggled to untangle himself from a mop, "What now? Hurry up and say it."

"Why exactly is Uchiha Sasuke doing here disguised as a comfort woman?" Her brown eyes were red now, forming the eyes he had craved to have, the eyes that made his clan famous, the same eyes that had ended everything he loved...

Before he could respond, Uchiha Itachi had captured his lips in his own mouth, silencing poor Sasuke.

* * *

**1. Stereotypical female ideas. Forgive me, but I want Sasuke to seem like he doesn't interact with females much...since he doesn't.**

**Ok everyone, I am SO sorry I took so long and ended up being so short, so I added the last bit about Itachi for your own comfort. (can pictures fangirls hunting her down with sticks and hat pins) I've been RPing on Gaia and playing Ragnarok Online for the last couple of...months. However, currently I don't feel like playing RO, and my last RP ended up as a disaster as the guy just DITCHED us without even telling us he was leaving (he was later found RPing on another thread, and subjected to spam. :D)) So, I hope everyone's enjoying their summer. Ciao!**


End file.
